1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the arts pertaining to boats and ships. More particularly the present invention is directed to trimming, steering and braking devices for water going vehicles.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Trimming devices for boats and small watercraft (such as personal watercraft) have been known in the art, and are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,435,795, 4,961,396, 3,058,442 and in Japanese Patent Application No. 60-125457. Generally speaking, the trimming devices of the prior art comprise a plate, the angular positioning of which is adjustable, and the presence of the plate influences the hydrodynamic forces acting on a boat or ship in motion on the water. As far as the present inventor is aware, however, the prior art has not provided such adjustable control and brake flaps system for a boat or ship which is capable of trimming, steering and braking the boat as well. The present invention provides such a flap system.